peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-07 ; Comments *John plays four tracks from the new Babes In Toyland LP - Fontanelle. *The search (for the missing Little Richard cover version) reaches the end of the D’s. *A session track by Philistines Jr. embarrasses John. Sessions *Philistines Jr, #1. Recorded 21st July 1992. *Jules Verne. Repeat of their one and only session. Originally broadcast 13th June 1992. Session recorded 17th May 1992. Tracklisting *Babes In Toyland: Bruised Violet (LP – Fontanelle) Southern *Tar: Viaduct Removal (10 inch – Amphetamine Reptile Peel Sessions) Amphetamine Reptile : (JP: ‘And this is our William’s pick to click for the week.’) *Hallucination Generation: Pulsation (12 inch EP – Somebody Give The Lord A Handclap) Thunderpussy (John gets the artist, record and label mixed up) *Philistines Jr.: Big Chief (session) *Erectus Monotone: Hips (CD – Erector Set) Rave Records *Yami Bolo: Joe The Boss (7 inch) Tapper : (JP: ‘Somebody was telling me today that there’s gonna be no synchronised swimming in the next Olympics. Surely that can’t be true, it’s one of the few reasons for owing a television in 1992.’’) *Jules Verne: Misadventure (session) *Unwound: Caterpillar 7 inch) Kill Rock Stars : (11:30 news) *Raw Noise: Waste Of Life Pt 2 (Split CD With Chaos UK – Making A Killing) Vinyl Japan *Car & Driver: Two O’clock (12 inch – Disco Award EP) Force Inc. *Neurosis: The Web (LP – Souls At Zero) Alternative Tentacles *Neurosis: Progress (LP – Pain Of Mind) Alchemy Records *Klezmatics: Tsiveles Bulgar (CD - Rhythm + Jews) Piranha Records *7 Year Bitch: 8 Ball (7 inch EP - Antidisestablishmentarianism) Rugger Bugger Discs : (JP: ‘Well they sound pretty hair raising’.) *Quazar: Change For The Better (Chicago Mix) (12 inch) Go Bang! Records *Philistines Jr. Happy Birthday Captain Columbus (session) *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (7 inch Box Set – 8 Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) Tim/Kerr Records *Dynamic Concept: What Do You Want Us To Do (Part 1) (7 inch) Smog City *Jules Verne: Hang Up (session) *Mav Cacharel: unknown (unknown) *Tommy Swerdlow : Opening Day At Opium Stadium (Various Artists CD – Jazz Speak - A Word Collection) New Alliance *Satin Storm: Let’s Get Together (12 inch) Satin Storm *Babes In Toyland: Right Now (LP – Fontanelle) Southern *Babes In Toyland: Blood (LP – Fontanelle) Southern *Babes In Toyland: Magic Flute (LP – Fontanelle) Southern *Def-J: What’s Going On (12 inch – Just Save It) Kold Sweat : (JP: ‘Diblo night on One FM tomorrow night. Not to be missed I would venture.’) *Philistines Jr.: Army Song (session) *Billy Bragg: Accident Waiting To Happen (Live) (CD – In A Field Of Their Own) New Musical Express *Bulgarka: Musica (v/a LP - Morton Sherman Bellucci ‎– Beat The Box - The 1988 Compilation Of New Beat Dance Tracks) Subway *P38: Burnin Fire (7 inch) Ratfish Records *Keep: She’s So Wild (7 inch) Ratfish Records : (Tapes pauses at 1:00 news) *Tonye Moussinga: We Are The Best (LP – Missie Bakari) Tonye *Jules Verne: Hollow Tomorrow (session) *Mudwimin: Neanderthal (CD - Skiz) Big Dog Records *Mudskipper: Remixed By The Alchemist (12 inch) : (JP: ‘Mellow sounds for you night owls out there’.) *Blade: Gripper The Pitbull (LP – Survival Of The Hardest Workin’) 691 Influential *Strength Alone: Opinions Voiced (7 inch – Never Enough) Subjugation : (JP: ‘And up comes the last tonight from Philistines Jr. And this promises to be a trifling embarrassing’.) *Philistines Jr.: Thank You John Peel (session) *Finitribe: Come And Get It (LP – An Unexpected Groovy Treat) One Little Indian *Sonic Youth: Youth Against Fascism (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *Hal Driggers & The 6 Key Bros.: Black Pepper (7 inch – Brown Baggin’ (Barefoot)) Cheeco Records (Little Richard Cover Search) *Marble Orchard: Nova ‘69 (7 inch Box Set – Estrus Gearbox) Estrus *Jules Verne: Awake (session) *Jules Verne: Celebrity Twister (session) : (JP: ‘And tomorrow night, well I imagine your nostrils are already flaring at the thought of Swell and a session from Diblo Dibala.’) *DJ Dash: Peace And Flangegility (12 inch) Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-08-07 ;Length *02:57:10 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper. Files edited and level adjusted by SIG. ;Available *Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector